PSI OPS 2
by brainish
Summary: the secound part of one of my favorite games psi ops, hope u enjoy it
1. THE END OF THE BIGINING

Psi ops2

By: Alejandro Artiles

After the general was defeated Nick Scryer and Sara Blake found this helicopter that had all this gadgets for war, Sara thought it was their transport, but suddenly Scryer recovers all his memories and abilities. And realize the helicopter and their pilots were their enemies and as soon as the helicopter began shooting at them, they react and start running with Luna-1 on Scryer's hand… before the bullets from the helicopter reach tem Scryer turns around and uses his mind power to control the vehicle, or for being more specific he used telekinesis to take control of the helicopter´s flight, he pushed the helicopter against a wall and the game ended there, with a _**to be continued…**_

So now this is my idea of how it would have continued.

**CHAPTER 1**

They both survive to the chaotic event, they are actually didn´t get any scratch or a broken bone.

They went out of the Himalayan temple and found themselves both Sara´s and the late general´s ship. Sara had a helicopter with wing like structures at their sides for stability during flight. And the general had this very jet that looked as if it was ton for speed because it was aero dynamical and looked ready for a fight.

They decided to use Sara´s helicopter because it was safer and more practical because the general´s ship was spaceless, and in Sara´s helicopter they´ll feel more comfortable.

Sara and Nick reach the mindgate installations and find out it has been transformed from a U.S. military investigation project into an O.N.U. investigation project. That U.S. has no longer the lead on the investigations; instead the authority has been divided in parts where U.S., China, Japan, Russia, and E.U. share it.

He find out that Russia and Japan had join powers to create the most powerful and fearless soldiers in the whole projects, and hat taken control of the most powerful countries, so now Nick and Sara have to restore the whole world balance.

He first goes and try to find Jennifer who was his most loyal friend in the whole project. There he tells him everything that had happened in only that month that he had been absent, she explains the corruption and the advances they have had in that short period of time.

JENNIFER: The U.S. government began to become weak and realize they didn´t progress as fast as needed, so they decided to take these to a higher level and try make to world peace through sharing the data, information, and technics we had developed in the last decades, but the other powerful governments took the control as well, Russia and japan had make these experiments without the rest of Mindgate knowing about. They made more powerful agents than the ones we were able to hire in. The only agents I know are at their level of psychological powers are you and John Macgregor, but sadly he was capture when all the 3 Russian agents came against him and got killed so now you are the only mindgate agent that can stop the Russian president and the Japanese first minister.

SARA: But who are these agents? What psi abilities do they have? How many are they? (Sara speaks nervous and doesn´t quite understand the complexity of this problem.)

JENNIFER: They are 7 agents, each of them is specialized in one or more psi abilities; they are three Russians, Charles Bernhard, who is specialized on pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis; Gloria Stephanee, who is master of mind control; and Patrick Kruger, who is knows telekinesis and can make energy shields.

SCRYER: What about the Japanese?

JENNIFER: in the Japanese side we have the other 4, George Khan who can use remote viewing and travel not only through space, but time, with his mind. He also has aura view; there is also in the Japanese sector his sister Kim Khan, she is master of pyrokinesis, and can reed thoughts of not protected minds…

SARA: What do you mean by that? That if I don´t keep my mind thinking in that she would not enter it she will.

JENNIFER: exactly, but you got to have a very powerful mind for she not to enter so you and I can´t stop her from coming in.

SCRYER: so I'm the only one with a mind she isn´t able to read! We must not let her know you two exist or they know everything about our attempt to destroy their monopoly.

JENNIFER: The other two other Japanese agents are Shima Zhou, she can control minds of lower psi agents and normal people, finally Antonio Brooks who has made his mind develop glamour, the power of changing reality.

SCRYER: Ok so the best we can do is that I go and stop the Japanese first minister and the Russian minister, while you two stay here.

Sarah and Jennifer agree, and Scryer leaves the room.


	2. THEY KNOW I AM HERE

**CHAPTER 2**

Scryer reaches a path through the infrastructure of Mindgate´s secrete installations. There he finds some soldiers from the project mindgate, he finds out they had been brainwashed with a fancy technological instrument installed in their heads´ back and necks. He now has to fight them. He gets through that obstacle very easily; he is the U.S. most powerful psi agent after all.

He finds that he had brought Luna-1 with him; this was an artifact that helps develop psi abilities on people with powerful mind. But Luna-1 didn´t help Nick become master of the 6 psi abilities he now has.

Scryer is master of telekinesis, remote viewing, mind drain, mind control, pyrokinesis, and aura view. He has developed all of these powers over the rest of Mindgate´s agents. This is why he is considered U.S. Psi elite best agent.

Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind, with remote viewing Scryer can escape his body and see everything that is happening; he can go through walls and locked doors. Mind drain helps Nick recover psi power, because performing other psi powers drains some of his energy, Nick constantly needs to refill his psi abilities. Mind control makes Nick able to control the mind and body of another living thing. Pyrokinesis makes Scryer able to make and control fire and flames, finally aura view makes nick able to see things a normal human eye cannot, such as infrared and ultraviolet light, erased texts, invisible things, and the aura of people.

After walking al around Mindgate´s buildings and defeating soldiers, he finds a person on a corner. He seems to be frightened, he is shivering and saying things as "this is not happening; it is a dream, a nightmare…" Nicks tries to reach him and finds out it is Max Johnson an old friend from the Psi Elite. The Psi elite was a group of psi agents that reached higher control of their abilities than the other, they were the strongest of all. As soon as Scryer touches his shoulder, Max aggressively stands up and begins to scream and seems confused.

MAX: Who are you? What you want from me?

SCRYER: Don't you remember me pal, I´m Nick, Nick Scryer…

MAX: No you are not! You are only a mind trick from Antonio…

SCRYER: What are you talking about? I am myself.

MAX: Stop playing with my mind! I am going to fight you!

Max could do telekinesis, and as soon as he starts to lift a big concrete sphere the fight begins.

When Scryer is about to defeat Max, Bernhard appears and makes an immense wall of fire. He captures Max and makes two soldiers hold him and begins to burn up all three characters.

Then he dissipates the fire wall and both Bernhard and Scryer begin to watch each other and speak.

BERNHARD: Oh! So you are Scryer. I´ve heard a lot of comments about you. You are the agent that became the first 6 psi master. You are U.S. best agent. You are the man who defeated and killed 5 psi master and the general. Aren´t you? (Bernhard speaks with a suspicion voice)

SCRYER: …

BERNHARD: Let´s see if you can pass through the next room alive.

At that moment Bernhard runs to a near door. And Scryer follows him. And gets to that room but Bernhard has disappeared. Scryer begins to walk through room, and after he walks his 7th step the complete room changes from a normal looking room into a very complex structure, with obstacles involving fire or water, some even both. Now he has to figure out a way to move to the next room.


	3. ARRIVING TO THE SEA OF JAPAN

**CHAPTER 3**

Scryer figures out the way and gets to the next room. Now he has to fight against 10 soldiers at the same time. He defeats them and continues to move through the buildings passages. He gets to the first floor. The Mindgate´s installations are located below the surface of earth, inside a mountain in certain part of Alaska.

Scryer get to the surface and find all the 7 agents and both diplomatics.

He hides and watches them all live except for Bernhard who stays and tries to return to Mindgate´s, but finds Scryer and begin to fight. Bernhard is surrounded by snow which is water and can do pyrokinesis. So he is where he what to be. That is the perfect place for his powers.

But somehow Scryer defeats him and gets a ship and tries to follow the villains´ ship. He gets to a Japanese facility structure in the Sea of Japan. There´s only a path over the surface of the sea. Almost all the whole facility training structure is under water.

The structure of the lower stories outer walls are made out of a transparent, strong, smooth plastic that had been developed by Japanese scientists to this task. These plastic let almost all light in. there are some specially design light at each stories ceiling and floors to let see what is outside the installations. It is gorgeous the sight from inside the building.

Scryer fights against numerous soldiers and passes through obstacles. He is now physically tired, but his mind is so powerful; his mind is not tire, it is ready for fight.

Nick gets to the lowest building and finds Zhou doing some enormous, complex math and physics problems. He finds out she has fused together Einstein´s general relativity with quantum mechanics in one single theory different from the string theory.

Scryer barely understood some formulas and equations, but he wasn´t there for a universe structure and behavior class; he was there for making Zhou desist from trying to control the world. But obviously she did not desist.

Zhou did not only had the mind control powers that Jennifer told Scryer, she also knew mix martial arts and had a katana , which she used for fighting Scryer. But Scryer armed with his gun and his powerful mind, fought Zhou and defeated her, not easy to do, but he killed her.

Before Zhou died she pressed a self-destruction bottom on her bracelet.

Scryer ran up to the surface to reach Sara's helicopter and leave the edification before it explodes and kills everybody inside including him.

He gets to the surface and reaches the vehicle and leaves Mindgate´s Sea of Japan headquarters. There he sees Kruger entering to the villains´ ship, he sees him and throws an energy shield at Scryer but before it hits him he throws a fire ball to it canceling both tremendous energy desfilatins.

Kruger has to leave because of the exploding mega structure. He really wants to stay and fight Scryer, unfortunately for him if he stays not only Scryer will die; he would also die. So he gets into the ship. And Scryer gets to his vehicle as well. Scryer continues to follow them.


	4. THE TRUTH BIGINS TO COME OUT

**CHAPTER 4**

They get to a forest on Japanese territory. It is night and there is neither moon nor stars. So Nick uses telekinesis to lift a rock under his feet to reach a branch and rips it off the tree. He uses this branch to turn it fire and make a torch.

Nick starts walking along the forest. After a couple of minutes walking through the forest he starts hearing some noises, he hears some kind of a mixture between a cat´s angry MIAU!, and a human scream, the noise is very annoying and terrifying for a normal person, but not for Scryer. Suddenly a strange looking creature appears, it looks like a small dragon, covered with fur and scales, and its mouth is completely filled with sharp teeth. It begins to attack Scryer, Scryer manage him, he continues to walk through the forest, many of those creature continue to appear, once he has killed a significant amount of them, he receives a mental call from Sara, she is able to do telepathy, Sara explains to him that they are called repgoons, they were genetically developed by Japanese geneticists to guard the enter to the Japanese superhuman project installations, there the Japanese government create superhuman people that they were able to control for their ambitious project.

Nick gets to the entrance of Japanese building and there is Kruger waiting for him. He offers Scryer the opportunity to join them.

KRUGER: Hello Scryer, I had study you, I got a deal for you…

SCRYER: I´m not making any deal with you or your partner.

KRUGER: That's too bad, because I am more powerful than you.

SCRYER: What make you think that?

KRUGER: I got a way to prove it to you, let´s fight and the one that end alive will be the most powerful.

The battle began with Kruger making one of his energy shields, and throwing it to Nick, but Scryer make a telekinetic wave that dissipate Kruger´s shield and hits him as well. Kruger is now furious, he lifts a huge metal box that is at his side, the box waited about 200 tons, but his telekinesis was very developed and he lift it, then Scryer also projected his telekinetic ability to make it go against Kruger, but the box did not move because they both pushed it with the same amount of power. After a couple of minutes Kruger began to debilitate, and finally Scryer took complete control, he decided to let Kruger alive, but then the Russian president appeared and shoot him by his back, and was about to shoot Scryer when agent Kim Khan appeared and burned him using pyrokinesis.

When the Russian president was dead Kim gave a message to Scryer.

KIM: Now both the Japanese first minister and the Russian president are dead. The psi agents are now the new leader of this monopoly, muahahahaha. And now we are only four left, and don't think you will kill us all, because that is impossible, hahaha.


	5. SECRET BASE IN HONDURAS

**CHAPTER 5**

Kim ran into the forest and scram to Scryer.

KIM: you should rum because that building will explode in 5 minutes.

Scryer believes her and starts to run until he reaches his vehicle; he finds a map, GPS, and a soda on his ship.

He examines the soda with aura view for him to be sure it is not perilous to drink it.

The map indicates the exact location of the next base. He decides to go to that location. It is located on a small country in Central America, Honduras. He realizes Honduras´s government has no idea that that Mindgate´s base is located in one of its national parks; it is located south of La Ceiba. He gets there and finds the base.

The outer part look very lone, but he knows it is there. These base look as a semi sphere and it was covered by many Orquideas, their roots surrounded the how building, it was a magnificent sight, the Orquideas had many color; they were pink, red, blue, and many more.

Nick entered the base and there he found 3 men, all of them were psi agents that were just beginning to explore their psi abilities, one of them could do a simple small fire wall, the other two had telekinesis. Scryer thought it would be easy to defeat them, but suddenly an armored appeared over them as a dress, now it isn't so easy. Even like that Scryer defeated them, they had much not biological muscle, but they had no brain at all, they were silly and did not think before acting, that's why Scryer got over them so easily, as eating pie…

Scryer continued to move all through the base's infrastructure till he found the main room, it was full of all these portrait of the agent Kim Khan surrounded by flames, there were so many Nick thought Kim had some kind of love for fire.

He sensed a wall opening, there was agent Kim coming out with her brother George Khan,

They stared to talk.

KIM: Agent Scryer, I guess you know my brother George Khan.

SCRYER: Yes I know him, and I also know what he is capable of doing.

GEORGE: That is really good because we are going to fight now, and I am going to kill you. I saw it while I was moving my mind thought space and time.

SCRYER: I know you can't visualize an event if there is a psi agent of my level in it.

They all see each other with extreme tension. The tension was so strong; you could actually feel it punching your face, until Kim stared to speak.

KIM: Ok I am going to live you two to get to know better.

Kim was getting out of the room when Scryer tried to launch a flame wall to her, but George stopped it, with an energy discharge that came from his hand. Scryer didn't notice he had a fancy device at his hand. Kim left the room and the building.

GEORGE: Surprised… you did not expected me to be able to attack, you thought I could only see, but I made this dispositive for me to be able to attack.

SCRYER: I can see, but still you are not going to govern the world under that cruelty.

That made George Khan mad, so the battle began they were both very powerful agents. But at the end only one could end alive. Scryer bye some telekinetic attacks damaged George Khan. The energy charge in the energy shooter suddenly display and fried George. Before getting killed, George escaped to his remote viewing state, so even if his body was dead his mind was still alive, and free. The only part that bothers about that because of the absence of a living body, his mind could not return, so he is now stocked in that stay forever.

Now Scryer returns to the forest to follow Kim, as soon as he was out of the installations he receives a telepathic message from Sara telling him Kim Khan has killed all her partners for the project. Scryer begins to think Kim is much more perilous than what he first thought.

Sara also gives the coordinates of the trajectory and finally destination of Kim's ship, it is at space. Sara tells Scryer about a room with ships that can go to space; it is located on the base's center. Scryer easily gets to the room and begins to ride one of those futuristic looking vehicles.


	6. ESCAPING FROM SPACE

**CHAPTER 6**

Scryer passes though Earth's atmosphere following the trajectory Sara gave him. He flew for many hours but he finally found the base. It was an immense sphere, it was covered with a silver looking had two more spheres orbiting around it.

Scryer enters the base and finds it to be solitary, not a human soul at the sight. Scryer is not very confident so he decides to move through the installations using aura view, and he sees these creatures that looked like furry snakes with bat wings; he though they were another kind of genetic experiment, and he was correct. When these creatures sensed people they become visible and attack them. Scryer had to kill many of them to get to the main room and finding Kim Khan.

KIM: I did not think you were this strong, Scryer.

SCRYER: then you must stop thinking so much.

KIM: You may be thinking why I killed all those who helped me get till here?

SCRYER: I know, why… you wanted all the power for you, and it didn´t matter you I killed you brother.

KIM: Ha! He was just another person that had to be killed… even if it weren´t us, some day he would have to died. (Kim smiles)

SCRYER: You are very cold heart, and selfish. It was your brother! Fuck you!

KIM: You know what they say, "the Goal justifies the track." Now it is only between you and I, let the best agent will.

The battle began, Kim used all her pyrokinesis abilities; flames, blasts, explosions… Scryer used telekinesis and pyrokinesis… moving heavy, metal boxes, barrels, and everything he could lift. Both agents were very strong, and the battle was epic, there were flames moving all around, boxes that weight tons flying as if they were made from paper. The room ended completely destroyed. Scryer, lifted an explosive barrel and threw it to Kim, but she reacted and agilely moved for it not to kill he. The barrel ended up hitting the ceiling. The ceiling got much damaged, there were cables come out because of that. Those cables left the whole Mindgate's installation out of energy supply. Now both Kim and Scryer could only see the flames moving, and the light created by performing telekinesis. But Kim moved so fast she did not see an electric cable and got electrocute by it. There she died. Nick using aura view moved through the installations and got to the ship in which he arrived, and got out of there completing his mission.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
